


Rabbit Hearted Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret checks out Ruby in the diner and Emma Swan catches her in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Hearted Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. This is hopefully just the beginning of more Mary/Ruby fics, probably going to make this one multi-chaptered.

Of course she noticed Ruby. Everyone noticed Ruby. There wasn’t a soul in town who stood a chance against her coy looks or barely covered curves. Except perhaps the nuns. But even then, she’d noticed the occasional glance, even ones not out of judgement. Ruby had this unnatural appeal, like a supermodel or chemically altered organism. She was out of this world.  
Mary Margaret sat alone in a booth at Granny’s like she did every Saturday afternoon, today having decided on something different to eat. Her appetite was changing, it seemed. She took another bite of her grilled cheese sandwich, chewing as she intently focused on nothing at all.

Why did Ruby have to wear such short shorts, or roll up her tops so high? At first Mary Margaret’s too-long stares were out of a sort of envy. Sure, Mary Margaret had a nice body and a pretty enough face. But she did however lack Ruby’s confidence and devil-may-care attitude. Then it became something else. She’d been friends with Ruby for as long as she could remember. They went out for drinks on Sundays, had the occasional phone conversation or get-together. But it wasn’t long before she started to notice things odd things about Ruby; she’d give longer hugs than most friends, compliment her often, give her this look that made her feel like she wanted something. Almost like she was being watched. Like she was prey.

The school teacher took a long pull from her glass of water, thinking that she wouldn’t mind being Ruby’s prey. Realizing the path her thoughts had taken, a crimson blush creeped across her face. She nervously checked that her cardigan was in fact buttoned all the way to the top, finding a few of the buttons undone, deciding not to do anything about it.  
At first she thought nothing of the way Ruby acted towards her, assuming it was the way her friend was. Maybe a residual effect of being a waitress and flirting for her paycheck. But once her own lingering glances at Ruby’s rear in those fire-engine red shorts became more prevalent, she began to wonder if perhaps Ruby thought something more of her. Wanted something more. She’d never thought that way before about a woman, and as Ruby sauntered back up to her table, Mary Margaret swallowed nervously, thinking that she’d picked a hell of a woman to start with. “You sure are thirsty, M&M.” Ruby remarked, raising an eyebrow. Panic flooded her veins, wondering if she’d caught her staring.

“W-what do you mean?” Mary asked nervously, mouth just slightly agape. The waitress chuckled a little, reaching for Mary’s empty glass. Mary Margaret simply gawked, blinking at the glass in her hand, realizing how odd she must seem.  
“I just meant that this is like your millionth refill. Not that I mind. You should carry a water with you so you don’t get dehydrated.” Ruby smiled kindly, brushing Mary’s fingers lightly as she took the glass. And now Ruby was looking out for her health. Mary Margaret couldn’t peel her eyes off those swaying hips as Ruby headed off to fill her glass, wondering how it would feel if-  
“Hellooo? Mary Margaret?” A familiar voice registered in Mary’s mind, and she immediately swiveled around to see where it came from. It seemed Emma Swan had appeared in her booth while she was… distracted. How long had she been there?  
“Wanna’ take your eyes off Ruby’s ass for five minutes? I was hoping to get lunch with you, but you seem otherwise engaged.” Emma said, giving her one of those knowing looks she was so fond of. Why was everything she did so obvious to the sheriff?  
“You saw that.” Mary’s mouth fell open for the second time today, color rising in her cheeks. She was really off her game. Or maybe she never had game.  
“I bet even the blind could’ve seen that, Mary. She does have a nice ass though.” Emma said appraisingly, as if noting a feature of a piece of merchandise.  
“She’s more than her body, Emma.” Mary’s lips pursed, glancing around them to make sure no one heard their conversation.  
“You should tell her that, then.” Emma stated simply, stealing a french fry from Mary’s plate. Mary Margaret sighed, wondering why she hadn’t gained the courage before. Maybe she could tell her.


End file.
